


My Boyfriend is a Tentacle Monster

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Submission, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Jaune Salem Arc knew he was the white sheep of the family. Bad enough being part Grimm before you factored in studying at a huntsman academy. Being caught mid-transformation by Velvet, however? That wasn't part of the plan. Promised an out if he takes her on a single date, Jaune agrees. What is this dating thing, though? Maybe Ruby's latest comic "Day of the Tentacle" will provide a good idea. Huh. It has a lot of pictures. Maybe it's an instruction manual.Based off Coeur al'Aran's work "White Sheep"
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 23
Kudos: 217





	My Boyfriend is a Tentacle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Sir Deadpool
> 
> This is based off White Sheep from Coeur al'Aran. Permission was asked and received, along with blanket permission for any other works, presumably so I don't have to keep bothering him with messages to ask.

* * *

It was the worst result imaginable. After dealing with another White Fang meeting and standing in for Cinder, he’d come back to Beacon ready to transform into his human form and slip back into life as a student. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before and he thought he had it down to a fine art.

He thought wrong.

Jaune Salem Arc, or Hentacle as his current form was known, stood outside the school, one hand on a hoodie he was about to pull on, his pure white skin, white hair and red eyes shining in the dark. Opposite him, apparently having stepped out for a spot of fresh air, Velvet Scarlatina stared back.

Neither dared move.

**“Welp,”** Remy said in his mind. **“Guess it’s murdering time.”**

The interruption from his lifetime friend and parasite made him jump. That had Velvet jumping too, eyes bulging as she turned to run. A tentacle snapped out and caught her by the waist, hauling her back into his chest. He had a hand over her mouth before she could scream.

Didn’t stop her kicking back with the force of a mule.

“Ow! Quit it.” He grunted and pulled her into the trees. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Velvet went still. He loosened her mouth just a little.

“J – Jaune…?”

“It’s me,” he confirmed, despite all Remy’s arguments not to. Hard to convince her otherwise at this point, what with his spare change of clothing being so distinctive. “Look, I… I don’t want to hurt anyone. I’m not here to hurt anyone. Please, I’ll do anything, just can you forget this happened?”

“Y – You’re a Grimm…?”

“I’m human. Just… not _all_ human.” Aware of how bad that sounded he added, “And I’m not here to cause problems. I want to be a huntsman. I want to help people. Please, Velvet, give me a chance. Just one chance. If I was really bad, I wouldn’t be asking you.”

Whether it was his logic or his pleas, the faunus went limp against his chest. Come to think of it, her face was really red. Did she have a fever? He brought his hand up from her mouth to her forehead and found it scalding hot.

“A date!”

“Eh?”

“A – A date,” she mumbled. “I – If you go on a date with me, I’ll keep your secret.”

“Yes. Anything.” He laughed, too relieved not to. His hair morphed back to blond and his eyes swam with blue. Velvet saw it all and her own grew wider as he became Jaune again. “I’ll go on a date with you. When?”

“Tomorrow.” Velvet swallowed and looked away. “S – Seven?”

Jaune agreed quickly, nodding to anything she said at this point. So long as it let him keep his identity hidden and stay in Beacon. If he went back to the Grimmlands now, it’d only prove to his mom and sisters that they were right. Velvet promised not to tell, continued to look red in the face and sprinted away, hands clutched over her chest.

Watching her go, only one thought ran through his mind.

Remy gave voice to it.

**“What the hell is a date…?”**

* * *

A date.

The dictionary on his scroll hadn’t been helpful. It was either a day, month or year timestamp or a social or romantic appointment or engagement. He figured he could rule out the first. Romance was something he’d read about. He’d always dreamed of experiencing it himself. Now that he was here though, he was suddenly aware that those books hadn’t explained it very well. The hero saved the day, rescued the princess and they fell in love. It was always just the ending and always just written off as true love.

No mention of dating.

He’d thought to bite the bullet and ring his mom for advice but decided against it. Not only would it be admitting he wasn’t ready for this, but he had a feeling asking the Queen of all Grimm how to go on a human date wasn’t the best idea. Pacing around his dorm room while the rest of the girls were out, he pondered his options.

“Remy. Ideas?”

**“None. You know human things aren’t my best subject.”**

“It’s romance. We read about that.”

**“We didn’t read how it worked,”** the parasite pointed out. **“Although…”**

Jaune clung to the chance. “Yes?”

**“The animal girl. The one with the ears. Does she not read these… romance books you speak of?”**

Blake? Come to think of it, Yang often did tease her for what she called `mature romance`. Weiss was more verbal, citing it as smut – and Blake would always angrily reply that it was `adult romance` and nothing more.

He was an adult. So was Velvet. Two plus two equalled four.

And hadn’t Ruby been sharing books with Blake for a while now? It was cute how defensive she acted over it, making sure no one was watching when she’d take a wrapped-up comic from Blake. Jaune knew he was dense at the best of times, but since she acted like she wanted it kept a secret, he never brought it up. It didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed, though.

Sorry Ruby. This was an emergency. Sneaking to her bed, he crouched and pushed a hand under the mattress, rummaging around blindly with his tongue stuck out. She was always careful with them but he’d seen her when it was dark. His Grimm eyesight was as good as that of a faunus. His fingers touched something. “Ah.”

It was a comic book as expected, though the big `18` written on the front told him it wasn’t the first in the series. With eighteen editions so far, it must have been popular. The pages were certainly well-worn. Ruby must really like the series.

**“Day of the Tentacle,”** Remy read.

The front cover depicted a girl in a school uniform gasping and backed against a wall, cornered by a big beast with numerous tentacles all dripping white liquid. Her clothing was torn in places, exposing a black bra. Jaune took one look at it, the girl and the tentacle monster.

“Seems legit.”

**“Does it?”**

“It’s got a schoolgirl and a tentacle monster. Velvet and me. Can you get any more specific?”

**“Huh.”** Remy considered it. **“I guess you’re right.”**

Opening the comic, Jaune skimmed to a random page and looked at the pictures.

Slowly, his head tilted to the side.

Whoah…

* * *

As far as Velvet was concerned, the date could have gone better so far.

It wasn’t his fault, she realised quickly. With his secret out, she’d been naturally curious to know what was going on and he’d explained after a little prodding. Since he hadn’t grown up with a normal, human upbringing, he didn’t know what a date meant. It explained why he let her take the reins and didn’t argue when she suggested dinner and a movie.

He looked good. He was handsome. Velvet’s heart fluttered. Sadly, so did her confidence.

_Ugh. Come on, girl. Do something._ On their way back to Beacon side by side, Velvet pushed her hand into his and hoped for more. Jaune looked confused but closed his fingers around hers. Nothing more. _Damn it. He doesn’t recognise a signal because this is all new to him. I have to be the one to set the pace._

Unfortunately, that meant being the one to make the first move, which implied a lot more confidence than she had. This was Coco’s territory. Damn it. She couldn’t even say it was his fault because he had literally no idea what to do.

All too soon did they reach her team’s room. It was empty; Coco having promised to keep her teammates busy in case Velvet wanted to “get freaky” with her beau. Velvet had blushed and cried out in embarrassment at the time, but now wished Coco was there to help.

“So,” she said. “We’re here…”

“Yep.” He popped the P. “We definitely are.”

“I had fun.”

“Me too. The movie was good.”

_You were meant to look at me, not the movie._ Velvet would have fumed if not for the fact he didn’t know better. _This is your chance, Velvet. Make a move now or lose it forever. You’ve seen how Ruby and Yang look at him. Strike or you’ll miss your chance._

There was never going to be a better time. In her head, she thought she ought to have given him more warning but _saying_ it would have robbed any chance of following through. Closing her eyes, she threw herself at him and smashed her lips against his.

It was… not her best kiss. Too much force. She banged her nose into his and almost knocked him over. Their teeth clacked together too and she bounced back, red-faced with shame and embarrassment. “Muuu…”

Jaune Salem Arc rubbed his lips with one hand. “Huh.”

“I – I’m sorry… I… I…”

“I was wondering when the real date would start.”

Velvet blinked. “Ah?”

Jaune was suddenly very big in her vision. Big, because he pushed forward and into her, pinning her to the door. It swung open under his hand and she fell in. She would have fallen and hit her head, but he caught her with a tentacle that sprung from his back, picking her up off the floor and stepping in, closing the door behind him.

His eyes met hers as three more tentacles joined the first, sprouting from his back as the colour washed out his skin and hair. Suddenly all white with red and black eyes, Velvet was ashamed of how much she shivered. Not entirely from fear, either. He looked handsome normally, but now he looked dangerous. The way he smiled at her as his tentacles coiled and wrapped slowly around her legs only sold the image.

“W – W – What are you doing!?” she yelped.

“Dating.”

Velvet made to explain that this wasn’t dating but sealed her lips together when a thick, black tentacle hovered in front of her face, its tip pointed toward her lips in a gesture she couldn’t mistake. Shaking her head, she mumbled, “Mmh!”

Her silence didn’t help her any and two tentacles wound their way around her legs, securing her ankles and working their way higher and higher, up her bare legs and under her skirt. They weren’t wet or slimy at all. In fact, they were warm and soft, rubbery but unmistakeably flesh. Desperately, she tried to catch Jaune’s eye and tell him this wasn’t what she’d meant.

Jaune didn’t notice. He had a comic in front of him, held by one hand open on its side, his head tilted as he read through it. “Huh. These pictures are detailed. It’s like an instruction manual. So, I do this…?”

One of the tentacles around her legs roamed higher still, pushing _up_ under her skirt and then against her belly, pushing its way past the waistband of her skirt. It then wormed its way under her blouse, slathering and writhing over her skin as it slipped higher and higher, sliding under her bra strap and then coming out the top of her shirt.

Velvet stared at it, wide-eyed and transfixed with it throbbing against her front, its thick shaft touching her all the way from her pussy to her neck. The tip of it wavered in front of her eyes, almost like it was alive and wondering what to do.

“No. Wait.” Jaune read further. “It’s like this.”

The tentacle slid down again into her shirt. Velvet sighed in relief, only to squeak as it wrapped and coiled around her left breast, encircling it and squeezing gently. The hard tip rubbed over her bra, tickling her through the thin material.

“And then I rip it off.”

And then he did what now?

Velvet squealed as the tentacle pulled _out_ suddenly, stretching her clothing until it tore with an audible _rip_. Her shirt and skirt exploded outward, while the clasp of her bra broke and went spinning away, making her breasts spill out into the cold air in front of her crush. Mortification came crashing down and she opened her mouth to cry out.

The second she did, the first tentacle plunged in. “Mppph!”

It was thick and warm and stretching her mouth wide. Velvet gagged on it and scrunched her eyes shut. To her surprise, it seemed to notice and slowed down, going easier on her and pulling out far enough as to let her breathe easily. Opening one eye, she watched as Jaune looked up at her and nodded, apparently pleased with his progress.

“Mnnnn!” she moaned wetly around the appendage pushing in and out of her mouth. “Nnnnnn!”

Two tentacles came from the side, winding around her arms and pinning them open, slowly working their way toward her chest. Velvet struggled but could do nothing, lacking purchase or even the freedom to move. All too soon, the warm appendages were rubbing over her shoulders. The sensation was unlike anything she’d felt before and she watched in horror as her nipples hardened, standing out and erect. Her body burned red, flushed with embarrassment.

And he was watching her. Her crush was watching as the tentacles rubbed and played with her body, all while she wore nothing but her black knickers, socks and shoes.

When the tentacles wrapped around her breasts again, Velvet moaned loudly, the sound muffled and wet past the slopping of the tentacle working its way past her lips. Her heartbeat went wild, legs shaking and knees trying to draw together. When the tips brushed against and flicked her nipples, she squealed and bucked forward.

The world shifted suddenly, Velvet being brought upside down and bent in two. Her hair fell down and she watched as Jaune was stood the wrong way up. Or she was. Her position brought her face close to his chest and her lower body bent so that her underwear was before his face. Velvet blushed further and tried in vain to hide herself. The tentacles wouldn’t let her, pulling her legs apart and exposing her fully. Or not quite fully. The frilly black lingerie Coco helped her pick out was laid bare before him.

His fingers rubbed over them.

“Mmmm!” Velvet moaned, shaking and bucking. “Mnnnnn!”

“Wow. You’re really wet.”

“Nghhhh!” Her cries took on a plaintive note.

“Okay.” Jaune looked back to the comic for reference. Reading a page or two while she trembled in the air before him, he nodded and dipped a finger against the side of her underwear. The sudden heat of his fingers contrasted with the frigid cold air as he pulled them aside. Velvet’s eyes bulged.

“Nhhh! Nhhh!” Her legs kicked uselessly in the air. “Nhhh!”

“Don’t worry,” Jaune said, mistaking her motions. “I’ll do this properly.”

From her position looking up at him from upside down, Velvet had a perfect view of the black tentacle that came up over his shoulder. Thick and hard, it tested the air and slowly dipped down toward her. The ones holding her legs open pulled further, forcing her crotch up a little. It dipped down, teasing and rubbing against her thighs.

The tentacle pushed firmly against her slick entrance. Velvet whimpered, closing her eyes and then snapping them open again when it _pushed_ and bunched, the long and elastic shaft twisting in the air. Finding resistance, it twisted like a drill, poking and pushing at her sensitive lips, leaving her wracked with pleasure and shaking. Drool spilled out her lips and past the tentacle there, running down, or up, her face and falling to the floor.

“Tight,” Jaune said, reaching forward with his hands. He placed his fingers on either side of her pussy and gently pulled her folds apart.

“Mmmmh!” Velvet squealed, knowing he’d be looking right at her pussy.

The tentacle pushed again, working its tip past her entrance and into her hole. Velvet’s world became nothing but it, the throbbing sensation as it worked its tip in and found purchase, then bunched up between her legs and _pushed_ down harder.

It was going to penetrate her. It was already inside her a little, she could feel it, but with every thrust it worked itself just that little deeper. Stretched her just that little further. Velvet had long given up fighting it, instead laying back and allowing the tentacles to support and caress her. To tickle her. Stimulate. To rub up and over her body and focus on so many spots at once. The insides of her thighs, her breasts, her neck and her arms, even her stomach. Her pussy. Deep inside her. The thick shaft of the tentacle even rubbed up against her clit in its wild thrusting, sending her eyes rolling back into her head.

“Mmmmmmm!” This time, the moan was nothing but lustful. Her lips sealed harder on the tentacle in her mouth and she tentatively pushed her tongue against it. The tentacle paused, confused, but then battled with her tongue as a lover might. Velvet closed her eyes and leaned into it, licking and slobbering over the thick shaft, saliva bubbling past her lips and over it as she sucked. “Mmmm~”

The wetness growing in her sex let the tentacle there work deeper still, far past the realistic length a penis should have been expected to. Velvet had nothing to compare it to but felt _certain_ it had reached her cervix. It bunched up and rolled inside her, twisting and writhing in a way no human cock could.

“Mmmm!” she cried, squeezing down on it. Tears ran up her face, tears of raw pleasure. Her toes curled and locked in the air, her pussy making loud and sloppy sounds right in front of Jaune’s face. So good. It was so good!

Something tickled at her bum. Velvet’s eyes snapped open.

Jaune had the comic out again, his face locked in concentration. “In here as well? Huh. Okay.”

Velvet squeaked as her rear was plundered, a – _thankfully_ \- thinner tentacle plunging in and twirling like a corkscrew, grinding past her tight sphincter and pushing up her bum in a quick second. Her entire body convulsed, one eye open and the other closed as she tried to get used to the sudden and alien intrusion.

Her date wasn’t prepared to give her that time. The tentacles moved again, Jaune mimicking what he was reading in the trashy comic. Velvet found herself suspended on her back in the air, transfixed by three tentacles in three different holes, her hair falling and her ears ramrod straight. Her legs were pulled wide apart as she was positioned, two tentacles in her lower end and one in her mouth. She could only see him from the side of one eye, Jaune nodding as he put the comic down.

The tentacles stilled. Velvet did too, knowing deep inside it was but the calm before the storm.

She couldn’t have been more correct.

Like a switch being flipped, the tentacles came to sudden life, bunching and pushing, slamming into her with sudden force and reckless abandon. Velvet squealed, “Mmmmh!” and arched her back, extended in the air as she was ravaged in every hole at once.

Desperately, she looked down past her tits, squeezed up to sharp peaks by two tentacles, in time to see her _stomach_ bulge and writhe, pushed up into various shapes as the long tentacle inside her turned into a wild snake. The one in her ass was no better, not thrusting in and out like a human would but writhing and coiling, jiggling and flicking. Velvet continued to cry and moan, each sound muffled by the thick tentacle plunging in and out her mouth.

Saliva, cum and sweat dripped from her body. Choked off moans and whimpers and wet little sounds of _fucking_ that filled the room. Her legs kicked and fought but were held by hard bonds of muscle and flesh that pulled her out straight again and tightened, locking her in place as her pleasure built.

_I’m losing my mind,_ she thought. _I’m going to go crazy._

The tentacle plunged in and out her mouth. Another her pussy. A third her ass. She was being driven to insanity by her Grimm date following a terrible hentai comic. And – And she was loving every moment of it.

“Hmmmmmmmm! Mmmmm~”

The thrusting, bunching and writhing reached a fever pitch of activity. Velvet lay suspended amidst it, body wracked and ravaged, shaking, sweating and cumming. Suddenly, it stopped, pulsed and throbbed harder still. With her wide eyes, she watched in slow motion as a thick _ball_ – and that was the only way to explain it – made its way down the long tentacles like water down a hose.

Her body trembled with anticipation. She tensed, ready for it.

The ball reached her lips and squeezed down through them. The same happened to her pussy, stretching her delightfully and making her back arch. Her ass took longer, her muscles tighter there and forcing the ball down.

The first spurt of tentacle cum was blasted straight down her throat. The second erupted deep inside her sex, spraying and coating her insides in white. The third and final burst in her bum, exploding out and into her as she tossed her head back and screamed.

Any noise was drowned. White liquid ran past her lips and over the thick tentacle as it came and came. Velvet swallowed what she could eagerly but there was too much. Far too much. Her stomach bulged and a waterfall of cum burst past the lips of her pussy, spraying over the floor. Such was the force that it pushed the tentacle out with it. Not one to waste it all, the limb spurted and gushed cum all over her stomach and breasts. Not a second later, the one in her rear was forced out as well, cum pouring both from it and her gaping asshole.

Finally, the one in her mouth followed suit, drawing out before she could drown and caking her face in semen. Velvet moaned loudly, the sound wet and gargled as she ran her tongue over her lips, collecting more of the thick goodness to swallow.

“Ahhhh~”

* * *

Jaune thought he’d done well. He brought Velvet down, his date shaking and moaning, slumping against his chest as he wrapped a tentacle around her back to keep her steady. It reached up her back and over her shoulder, resting against her neck while still oozing a little cum over her chest. Velvet’s head rested against his, her breath harsh and her chest heaving for air.

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Mmmmmmmm,” Velvet moaned. “Hmmmmm…”

**“Hmmmm,”** Remy echoed, sounding knocked-out drunk. Though he hadn’t really meant the question for the parasite, it was good to see he was on board with it. **“Maybe humans aren’t as bad as I thought.”**

Ignoring him, Jaune asked Velvet, “Does this mean we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

“Hmmmmm!” Her shaky arms wrapped tight around him. “Mine,” she mumbled into his neck, giggling deliriously. “All mine.”

Huh. That was probably a good sign. Jaune grinned and settled a hand on the small of her back, not at all minding the tentacle cum all over her body. It came from him after all. Still, there was a hardness in his own pants he wasn’t quite sure what to deal with.

The door flew open suddenly. “Surpri- HOLY SHIT!”

The party popper Coco had in her hands went off, but the colourful confetti that sprayed into the room didn’t quite hide the shock on her face. Nor did the `Congrats on losing your virginity` banner she was carrying quite hide the panic on Jaune’s.

“It’s not what it looks like!”

Coco finished her entrance, stumbling to the floor and scrambling back, hitting the door for a second and then going still as she fully took in the scene, both the tentacles, his Grimm form but also the way Velvet was tiredly nuzzling his neck.

“R – Really?” Coco said shakily. “You’re a Grimm. My teammate is _covered_ in cum, currently has two tentacles wrapped around her and is leaking from her ass, and you’re telling me it’s not what it looks like? Cuz wow, I can’t _wait_ to hear the totally reasonable explanation for this one!”

Jaune looked between Velvet and Coco. The tentacles kind of gave it away.

“Um.” He went with what worked the last time. “Don’t tell anyone. Please? Velvet would be upset if we were forced to break up so quickly.”

“You…” Coco shook her head, disbelieving. “You’re _dating_!?”

“That’s what we just did, yes. Velvet said she’d keep my secret if we dated.”

“S’ good,” Velvet mumbled. “Hmmmm. So good…”

Jaune shrugged helplessly.

Realising she wasn’t in any danger, and that Velvet wasn’t as much a victim as she might have first looked, Coco stood and dusted herself down, watching him and the tentacles with a suddenly interested expression. Her eyes dipped lower, taking in his bare chest and the tightness in his pants. Her lips curled and she tipped her head forward, letting her shades fall to her nose.

“How badly do you want me to keep it a secret?”

“I’ll do anything.”

Coco raised a single eyebrow. “Anything?”

* * *

“Mmmmm! Ahhhhh!”

“Mnhhhhh!”

Coco and Velvet writhed in the grip of his tentacles, Velvet suspended in the air once more and taken in each hole, while Coco was naked in front of him, a tentacle in her mouth and her ass, but another wrapped around her stomach, dragging her pussy down onto his erect cock.

Putting _that_ inside had been a surprising idea when she suggested it, but god, did it feel good. Jaune gasped for air as his hips slammed forward of their own accord, the tight heat of Coco’s pussy gripping and milking him for everything he had.

His hands gripped her hips, dragging her down along with his tentacle. Her tits bounced free, unlike Velvet’s which were being manhandled by two tentacles, along with her pussy and ass. Velvet squealed and bucked and cried tears of joy while Coco’s glasses were pushed up her face, her beret somehow still on but askew, flapping as she was bounced on his dick.

“Mmmmh!” Coco moaned, watching him through one eye visible beneath her glasses. Her free hand came to her chest, playing with her tits while he watched. The tentacle curling in and out her mouth was slick with saliva and he could _feel_ her tongue swirling around the tip. She squeezed down with her pussy at the same time, making him lurch forward and send his tentacles into overdrive.

The sudden, frantic, increase in fucking had Velvet screaming as best she could. Hungrily, Jaune brought her down to his level and latched his lips around one nipple squeezed to a peak. It was wet and salty, covered in sweat much like she was. Velvet moaned and bucked in the grip of his tentacles, her ears almost curling in delight.

Coco reached out suddenly and pulled the tentacle from her mouth. It gushed thick cream onto her face and lips. Smiling through it, she reached out and took Velvet’s hair, guiding her and the tentacles holding her down. Pulling the one from her mouth too, Coco took her teammate’s face and pulled her lips against her own.

“Mmmnn,” they both mumbled, kissing and slopping their tongues together with rivers of tentacle juice running down their cheeks and chins. “Mmmmm. Mmmmm!”

Jaune’s hips moved faster still, his eyes locked to the incredible scene. His hands jumped to Coco’s breasts, squeezing and rolling them as something unfamiliar built in his stomach. Pushing harder and harder, he buried himself as deep as he could in Coco, _needing_ to be inside her. His tentacles did the same in her ass, and in Velvet’s pussy and ass as well, plunging deep.

Something came rushing out below. Jaune moaned, throwing his head back as his balls clenched and his cock _erupted_ inside Coco. Thick streams of cum painted her vaginal passage white, pumped deep into her sex. The same happened with Velvet as well, delivered by tentacle a second time and making her stomach bulge.

Velvet moaned into Coco’s mouth, the two crying out in unison, cheek to cheek, breasts to breasts, filled in pussy and ass both. Groaning, Jaune leaned into them, locking all three together in a mass of tentacles and cum.

It took a solid minute for him to stop cumming. By that point, Coco’s stomach was swollen and full, and liquid oozed out from her slit, dribbling down her thighs and to the floor. Moaning lustily, she winked his way and wiped a smear of cum from Velvet’s face with a finger, popping it into her mouth and sucking it up.

“Yummy.”

Jaune’s legs failed him and he fell to the floor. Luckily for them, his tentacles were made of sterner stuff. He set Coco down on the bed but seeing that Velvet was almost passed out from pleasure, he kept hold of her. That didn’t stop Coco crawling over to nuzzle up against him, trailing her fingertips over his softening dick and kissing his cheek.

“What does this make us now?” he asked. “Is this the harem mom was always saying I should have?”

“Probably,” Coco agreed, though he had the feeling she’d have agreed to anything at that moment. “Don’t think I’d say no after that. But we have a bigger question to deal with, I think.”

Through the haze of desire, Jaune forced himself to nod. “What to do about me,” he said. “The fact I’m a Grimm, the son of the Queen of the Grimm and how it conflicts with your dreams to be huntresses. About how this might never work and we’ll be forced to do battle despite loving one another.”

Coco pushed back with an odd look. “Uh. No.”

“No?” It _seemed_ like the right question. “Then what _is_ the big question?”

“How we explain all _this_ to my team. _Or_ to yours.”

Coco pointed to the Team CFVY dorm, which was now coated in a thick layer of cum blasted out from his tentacles or their pussies and asses. The floor was wet, the beds a wet ruin and Velvet was almost comatose from sex, still dripping his seed out onto the carpet. Not even the windows were spared, coated white. They hadn’t exactly been subtle and the room _reeked_ of sex.

“Oh.” Jaune cringed. “Oops?”


End file.
